justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Reapers HQ
The Reapers HQ is a location in Just Cause 2. Description It's a fortified camp, used by the Reapers, as their headquarters. Shooting range There's a small shooting range on the eastern side of the camp, where the Reapers are shooting at a billboard of Pandak "Baby" Panay, the president of Panau. It has a moustache on it, just like the one that Rico can draw when he grapples to the face of a billboard. Bunker There's a bunker in the cliff face, at the northern end of the camp. It looks like it was improvised and assembled almost randomly out of concrete blocks. The bunker is only accessed during stronghold takeover missions, in the cut-scenes. There's a phone on the wall, next to the door, which can be used to start these missions, as long as there are any left. The inside of the bunker probably contains several more rooms, but only a large cafeteria is shown in the mission cut-scenes. There are always some Reapers there. Other buildings *A single story barracks-like building. *Two smaller houses. *Two destructable empty huts, made of sheet-metal panels. *A camouflaged tent, like the ones that are used at Just Cause Safehouses, to hide vehicles from aerial reconnaissance. Oddly the Reapers keep their anti-camouflaged vehicles outside. *A fruit stand where someone appears to be selling watermelons. Vehicles All vehicles here are in Reapers Faction colors and symbols and red-marked, meaning you'll get Heat if the Panau Military sees you driving them. *2 x Marten Storm III. One of each version. *2 x Fengding EC14FD2. Other items *4 ammunition boxes scattered around the shooting range. **Assault Rifle. **Pistol. **Submachine Gun. **Shotgun. *Other weapons: **Machine Gun, if you kill a Reaper equipped with it. **Revolver, if you kill a Reaper equipped with it. **Sawed-Off Shotgun, if you kill a Reaper equipped with it. **2 miniguns. **1 Mounted Gun (on Marten Storm III). *10 Red Barrels. *3 red Gas Tanks. *There's lots of equipment and supply boxes scattered around the camp, that Rico can't use. The weapons that spawn here allow for free and infinite access to Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, Submachine Guns and ammunition for them. This is a very good place to restock on ammunition in the early game. Location It's in Panau Tengah Bay, at X:17600; Y:12910. The camp is in a small valley and surrounded by a forest. If you go north from the city Pekan Teluk Tengah, to the Sungai Sejuk military base, you have to turn east, off the highway / motorway and onto a dirt road. The dirt road leading to the HQ has small stands with fire on them, on either side. It is very difficult to find on the map, so noting where the marker is for Rocket Science is an easy way to find the HQ. Missions that start here *Into the Den, if you choose to have the Reapers aid you. *Stronghold takeovers: **Rocket Science - Rocket research facility - Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility. **A Second Amendment - Military supply depot - Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot. **Chemical Compound - Chemical research facility - Pemainan Racun Facility. Trivia *This settlement is occasionally subject to some of the Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches: **It's reportedly possible for the Reapers soldiers to be invisible. When that happens their guns appear to be floating. **The trucks can have the vehicle discoloration glitch. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Factions Category:Unmarked locations in Panau Category:Factions in Just Cause 2 Category:Notable Buildings